


Purrfect

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is trans, Gen, Humanstuck, Lots of cuddles, Nothing Sexual, also bad fish and cat puns, but it's really light sub/dom, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know this is prly gonna sound really weird, but can I request a Dirk x Fefetasprite ficlet? Something either smutty or platonic, I just want it to involve Fefeta being Dirk's dom, and being super nice supportive and like, asking Dirk to do stuff then telling him what a good boy he is after he does it. Also bonus points if it involves Dirk wearing a collar or if one or both of them are trans (cause thats my fav headcanon for both Dirk and human Fefetasprite if you wanna do humanstuck :P)"</p>
<p>Fefeta loves her purrfect little cuttlefish, Dirk. (Humanstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend [snowflakestriders](http://snowflakestriders.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who requested either a smutty or platonic Dirk/Fefetasprite ficlet.
> 
> If you would like a ficlet, I'm taking requests via [tumblr!](http://demiboystrider.tumblr.com/request-info)

A small smile crossed Fefeta’s lips as she stroked Dirk’s soft, blonde hair, humming quietly. He was half asleep, wrapped in an oversized orange hoodie. His head resting on her shoulder as she played with his hair, a tiny purr escaping him.

“You are so purrecious, Dirk,” Fefeta purred, pressing a kiss to his forehead. A small hum of acknowledgement escaped her submissive, prompting a bubbly giggle out of her. “Are you getting sleepy, my little cuttlefish?”

Dirk nodded, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Another laugh escaped Fefeta as she stroked his cheek. “Can you do one tiny little thing fur me, angelfish?” Dirk pulled back to look up at her with bright orange eyes, prompting a warm smile to cross her face. Fefeta pointed to the dresser on the other side of the room. “Could you purrhaps get that box right there? I meant to grab it earlier, but I was a bit preoccupied.”

Dirk gave a tiny nod, too sleepy to speak. He got up off the bed, walked the three feet to the dresser, and grabbed the box from the top. He then walked back over to his dominate, sitting back down on the bed.

Fefeta sat up, smiling warmly. “Good boy. Now, open it up.”

Dirk carefully opened up the box, gasping softly at what he saw. Fefeta’s smile grew as she watched him pull out the new collar and binder.

“F-Fefeta… you didn’t…”

“I remember you said your binder broke… so I thought I’d get you a new one. I’d hate fur my purrecious little cuttlefish to not have his binder.” She pressed a kiss to Dirk’s forehead, humming. “I know you’re getting top surgery in a few weeks, and I know you told me you’d fine without it, but I thought I should get it anyway.”

A smile crossed Dirk’s face. “Oh, Fef…”

Fefeta pulled Dirk into her arms. “I’ll do anyfin fur my purrfect little angelfish. And I’m sure that Dave could make use of the binder when you no longer need it, purrvided it’s still in good confishin.”

Dirk wrapped his arms around Fefeta’s neck, nuzzling her shoulder. “Thank you, Fef… thank you so much.”

Fefeta giggled, giving Dirk a gentle squeeze. “Make sure it fits, okay? I think I got the right size, but you never know.”

Dirk nodded, pulling away to take off the hoodie. He set it aside and picked up the binder, carefully putting it on. Dirk’s smile grew ever so lightly, but it was noticeable to Fefeta.

“How does it feel?”

“It fits perfectly, Fef. Thank you so much!”

Fefeta giggled lightly, kissing Dirk’s nose. “Anyfin fur you, cuttlefish.” She picked up the collar and carefully secured it to Dirk’s neck, purring lightly. Dirk’s fingers brushed against the collar, his sleepy smile returning once again.

“I think it’s time fur you to go to sleep, anglefish.” She carefully helped Dirk remove his binder, placing it back in the box, which she moved over to the nightstand. Dirk curled up on the bed, letting out a tiny purr when Fefeta joined him, wrapping her arms around him protectively.

“Are you comfy, my little cuttlefish?” Fefeta let out a tiny giggle as Dirk buried his face into the crook of her neck. She gently stroked Dirk’s hair, humming softly as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. She wrapped the blankets around them, purring warmly.

“Sleep tight, my purrfect little cuttlefish.” Fefeta pressed one final kiss to his temple before falling asleep, holding Dirk close.

 


End file.
